


Apollo's Rage

by Shaye



Series: On Mount Olympus [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaye/pseuds/Shaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo's life meets that of Hijacked Peeta's.</p>
<p>A series of short drabbles following the characters as Greek Gods. The lives they've lived, the rules they've broken, and the people who seem to come into their lives time and time again. AU. Everlark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apollo's Rage

**_Apollo_ **

 

**_Hijacked Peeta Mellark_ **

 

**_God of the Arts and Music, the Plague and Sun_ **

 

_*Apollo was Known to be Ruthless when Angry*_

 

There’s a quote by Brendan Fraser where he says “I guess darkness serves a purpose: to show us that there is redemption through chaos.” Peeta just doesn’t see that, not even a little bit. He doesn’t see how his perfectionism, so evident in his paintings, can bring about destruction. How his nightmares can bring about peace. How his curse, forced upon him by Snow, can bring him love and happiness.

 

“Get away!” He screams in agony to the voices in his head, the colors mixing viciously on the porous canvas. The raging in his head fueled by droughts and strikes and hunger pangs. By torn flesh and arrows of hate. The fruits of his labor, of his tremulous love affair.

 

“Peeta?” Katniss calls quietly, traipsing swiftly into the spacious white room. Curtains billow all around, a light breeze passing through the marble columns, paintings arranged in a circular fashion. It’s absolutely beautiful. If not for the terrible noises coming from the able-bodied man, one would find the room quite serene.

 

“Out!” He yells, flinging the berry paint mixture toward the unflinching girl. “Filthy mortal mutt!”

 

“Peeta,” her anger is rising slowly but surely.

 

“I said get out!” He tilts up his glass of amber Ambrosia, sipping lightly on the sweet mixture. “You made it clear what you think of me.”

 

“I’m not finished!” She knocks the glass out of his hands causing his eyes to darken considerably. “You can’t come into my life and then just walk out of it!”

 

“I can and I will, sweetheart,” he sneers, removing her hand from his shoulder.

 

“I can’t take much more of this,” Katniss murmurs, tears threatening to spill but face stoic, a mask of steel. “You’ll have nothing left,” she whispers leaving the room just as quietly as she came.

 

“I’ll have nothing,” he repeats as the carefully constructed poison begins to leave the fogginess of his brain. “I’ll have nothing.”


End file.
